There are a significant number of industrial eyewash sinks connected to a facility's portable water supply. Such eyewash sinks are commonly referred to as plumbed eyewash stations. A vast majority of these eyewash stations are only plumbed into the cold water supply. A new release by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) for emergency eyewash equipment (ANSI Standard Z358.1-1998), however, recommends that the flushing solution be "tepid," which generally means having a temperature between about 65.degree. F. and 95.degree. F. This temperature range is not achievable with most municipal water supplies. Therefore, a hot water supply line and an appropriate mixing valve must be added to a plumbed station to produce tepid water. In addition, the plumbed stations are prone to the accumulation of harmful bacteria and can become clogged due to rust and scale in the plumbing pipes.